Such a side channel blower is configured basically such that a ring-shaped air delivery duct, which is interrupted in a circumferential area by an interrupter area, is provided at a bottom wall of a blower housing. A flow medium inlet opening, via which the medium being delivered, i.e., for example, air, enters the air delivery duct, and a flow medium outlet opening, via which the medium being delivered leaves the delivery duct, are provided on both sides of the interrupter area. The delivery duct is covered by a delivery wheel, which is carried on a rotor shaft of a blower motor and can be driven by the blower motor for rotation. The delivery wheel has a ring-shaped delivery area, which is adapted to the ring-shaped form of the delivery duct and in which a plurality of delivery blades are provided following one another in the circumferential direction. In the delivery operation, i.e., during rotation of the delivery wheel, the delivery wheels sweep over the interrupter area, i.e., also the area in which the flow medium inlet opening is provided. The noises generated in the process can propagate over a duct, via which the flow medium flowing in the direction of the air delivery duct is being fed, and thus reach the outside area. To muffle these noises, its is generally necessary to arrange an external sound absorber at this duct guiding the flow medium to the flow medium inlet opening.